tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Zakuro Fujiwara
|team = Tokyo Mew Mew |base = Café Mew Mew |weapon = ZaCross Whip Mew Aqua Rod (Manga) |status = Alive |family= Unnamed parents |manga= Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 10 |game = Hamepane Tōkyō Myū Myū |japanese = Junko Noda |english = Mollie Weaver |image gallery = Yes}} Zakuro Fujiwara is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main heroines of the story. She is the fifth of the Mew Mews to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with a Grey Wolf. Plot Zakuro's childhood Zakuro went to a prestigious school and was fully educated (she speaks English, Spanish, French, German, Chinese and Japanese in Tokyo Mew Mew). In Mew Mew Power, Renee can speak French, Spanish, Japanese, and Portuguese. Much of her past isn't mentioned in the manga, but is shown more in the anime, and it was mentioned in one episode, that she used to live in America, as she left 'home' two years before the series actually started. In Tokyo Mew Mew, someone close to Zakuro died shown in a flashback. She had to do everything for herself when her parents were busy. This could also hint the reason she has an anti-social type of personality. Tokyo Mew Mew Zakuro Fujiwara is the fifth Mew Mew to be introduced. She is the most solitary of the group, originally being a lone wolf, and declines their invitation to join when they first meet her. Thanks to Quiche's mischievous interventions, though, Mew Ichigo saves Zakuro and calls her a friend. After that, even though she "doesn't like friends", Zakuro joins the group. As with the others, she first appears at the endangered animal exhibit without being named. Zakuro is portrayed as the mature, older-sister-like figure of the group, offering advice when required and often appearing to save the younger girls just in the nick of time. She forces Minto to realize that she has something to protect at one point. However, Zakuro is not perfect. At one point, when it was rumored that she was leaving Japan, Zakuro grew angry with the others for believing the rumor and acted as if she were leaving. She and Mew Mint ended up getting into a fight over it, but it came to a halt when Mew Ichigo yelled at Mew Zakuro for taking the ruse too far. In her normal life, Zakuro is a famous model and actress. She can speak many languages and is idolized by many young girls, including Minto. Zakuro was left alone a lot as a child, and she lost someone very close to her at a young age. She visits the church at times when she is confused or anxious. Personality Zakuro tends to be a loner and initially refuses to join the other Mew Mews, but changes her mind after they come to her aid. She is presented as a mature character. She likes the Internet. Her favorite food is watermelon and her favorite drink is milk. However, she dislikes the natto (Japanese fermented soybeans). To Minto, she is an idol. Ichigo finds her as a big sister figure and thinks she stands out at parties and acts calm and cool in dire situations. To Bu-Ling, she's just normal and doesn't stand out in the crowd. She is also very smart, though she often masks her knowledge of things, and talks to Ryou about conflicts within the group. An example is when the blue knight joined the Mew Mews and she said to Ryou she is worried about the same thing he is. Appearance Zakuro is a professional model and, as her biggest fan Minto effuses, Zakuro has "long, glossy, raven hair" with "dark, intelligent, yet sensitive,sapphire-colored eyes" and "long, strong and thin legs". Civilian Zakuro's hair is dark purple and her eyes are dark blue. When they meet she is always wearing a silver cross necklace. In the anime she is often seen wearing a necklace that has her name on it. Tokyo Mew Mew Zakuro's Mew uniform consists of a short, purple cropped top with dark pink lacing, purple flared shorts, and matching boots that extend past her knees. She possesses garters on her arms and left thigh, and matching wristbands, to boot. She obtains large lupine ears and a tail, and her Mew Pendant is attached to her choker. Her Mew Mark is two wolf tails around her navel. Cafe Mew Mew She wears the same waitress uniform like Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, and Bu-Ling, with the exception of it being purple. Abilities Transformation Zakuro initiates her transformation by kissing her pendant and shouting out her rank. As the transformation begins, she cradles the Mew Pendant in her hands, gazing at it while her DNA begins to morph. Zakuro then lifts her hands into the air and a large sphere of flame appears. She twirls herself upward into the fire and her Mew uniform fades onto her body, animal appendages and all. Zakuro's body remains idle in the air with her arms still lifted and her body gracefully arched until the fire lashes out and explodes with a rose-shaped flame left behind her. The rose made of fire extinguishes as Zakuro leaps out of her position and lunges forward with a piercing glare. The transformation sequence is concluded with a final somersault into the night sky. She then descends upon the ground with a crescent moon and a purple rosebush surrounding her as she strikes her final pose. Weapons and Attacks Mew Zakuro's weapon is a whip, which is shaped like a cross in the original Japanese version. In the dub, the cross is removed due to religious references. Her weapon in the original manga was unnamed but was called ZaCross Whip in episode 26 of the anime. Her attack is called Ribbon ZaCross Pure. This has been mistranslated as "Ribbon Zakuro Spear" in fansubs. To perform Ribbon ZaCross Pure, Mew Zakuro waves the cross around menacingly, leaving streams of purple energy in its wake. She then raises the cross into the air as the golden center piece changes position, activating the attack. A series of energy rings surround Mew Zakuro as she stares her enemy down. She then declares her attack and slashes at the air with the cross, unleashing a long, whip-shaped ray of purple energy towards the opponent. It has been proven that she is just as strong as Ichigo, as she is able to defeat Chimera Animals independently without the assistance of the other Mews or Ichigo's StrawBell Bell. During her first transformation sequence, the mere presence of her power was enough to obliterate the Chimera Animals in one fell swoop. Similar to how Ichigo can communicate with cats, it is implied at the end of episode 21 that Zakuro can communicate with canines. It is revealed that she got Minto's dog, Mikki to go along with her plan to get Minto to rejoin the team. International Name Changes * Tokyo Mew Mew English Manga (Kodansha) - Zacro Fujiwara *'Mew Mew Power '- Renée Roberts/Mew Renée *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian)' - Drita Shegë *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Pam Fujiwara/Mew Pam *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Shuu-Liu (Pomegranate) TengYuan/Mew Mew Shuu-Liu *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Sek-Lau (Pomegranate) TangYun/Mew Sek-Lau *'Berry Berry Mew Mew '- Ruby Ja/Mew Ruby *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Zakuro Fujiwara/Mew Zakuro *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Estelle-Renée Roberts *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Renée Roberts/Mew Renée *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - Romã (Pomegranate) Fujiwara/Mew Romã *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai) '- Zakuro Fujiwara/Mew Pom (short for "pomegranate") *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) '- Zakuro Fujiwara/Mew Zakuro *'Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian)' - Renée Roberts (Season 1), Renée Fujiwara (Season 2)/Mew Renée Voice Actors *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Japanese)' - Junko Noda''' ' *'Mew Mew Power (English)' - Mollie Weaver *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Patrizia Scianca *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Shi-Wei Wang *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Man Jau *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Ji-Hye Kim *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Ildikó Csampisz *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Rocio Bermúdez *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Maya Bar Shalom *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Nathalie Hugo *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Tatiane Keplermaier *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Maria João Miguel *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - Sónia Neves *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Ilia Swainson *'Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian) - Ana Maljević *Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Greek)''' - Stella Mponatsou Trivia * In Mew Mew Power, the name Renée Roberts may refer to the late English actress Renée Roberts (1908-1996), best remembered for her role as Miss Ursula Gatsby in Fawlty Towers. This was most likely the reason the French dub of Mew Mew Power changed Renée's name to Estelle. * In Mew Mew Power, Zakuro's cross weapon was censored due to religious references. Also, in some episodes, the necklace she wears was censored since it is a shape of a cross (the cross on top of churches was censored as well). * It remains unknown if she ever has any love interests at all; she completely ignores all the men crushing on her after seeing her in a bikini in Episode 19: The Power Of Kindness, Let My Wish Reach The Bottom Of The Sea. However, despite her being an actress, she shows no interest in guys and she has never spoken of going on any dates whatsoever. * Due to her personality and childhood, Zakuro may be considered to be a tragic character. * Despite her cold and anti-social personality, so to speak, she shows signs of emotions as she maintains her good side as well as her humanity as a whole. * She is one of the few characters within the series with a much darker personality (the others being Pie and Deep Blue). * Zakuro's background is more developed in the anime adaptation (no back story is verified within the manga adaptation) and she is said to be estranged from her family since leaving home two years earlier. * The Gray Wolf is currently not endangered. However, wolves are extinct in Japan. * Zakuro's dub name Renée means 'reborn'. Coincidentally or not, some translators made the mistake of translating the first word in the Mew Mew's attacks to Reborn instead of Ribbon. * Zakuro's name in the Kodansha translation of the manga is spelled Zacro (which is an official alternate spelling to the Japanese writing that spells her name) so that the pun in her attack name, "Ribbon Zacros Pure", make more sense. They also imply that she is not fully Japanese. * In episode 44 it is revealed that Zakuro is extremely terrified of bugs. She didn't help the girls get rid of a cockroach in the cafe and when a giant one chased them, she was the one to panic the most. * The voice actress for Zakuro, Junko Noda, also voices Masha, otherwise known as R2000. The voice actress also shares the same surname as a male character from Tokyo Black Cat Girl, Tokyo Mew Mew's prototype, but the first name of this character was never revealed. * Zakuro means "Pomegranate" in Japanese. However, it is unknown why Zakuro does not say "Mew Mew Pomegranate" when transforming, although Ichigo says "Mew Mew Strawberry".